Appendix to Fiend
by logiccosmic
Summary: A collection of notes for Fiend


Character Sheet: Taylor, Fiend Caste

Skills: Favored: Athletics, Awareness, Investigation, Resistance, War

Caste: Bureaucracy, Drive, Linguistics, Sail, Socialize

* * *

Charms:

1st Ebon Dragon Excellency

Loom Snarling Deception

Cracked Cell Circumvention

Insignificant Embers Intuition

Green Sun Nimbus Flare

Hardened Devil Body

By Pain Reforged

Wind Born Stride (x2)

Unimpeded Perfection of Exertion

Bloodless Murk Evasion

By Rage Recast

Scar Writ Saga Shield

Countless Cities Clotting (See below)

Devil-Tyrant Avatar Shintai

Witness to Darkness

Skulking Shadows Shintai (See below)

Seeing is Blindness

Noon as Night Evocation

Mother Sea Mastery

World-Weathering Incandescence

* * *

Charms: (Written by Earthscorpion)

**Countless Cities Clotting**

**Cost:** - (3-5m); **Minimum:** Essence 2; **Type:** Permanent

**Keywords:** Crippling

**Duration:** Permanent

**Prerequisites**: Scar Writ Saga Shield

Malfeas has grown new cities of his flesh and sent them slamming against the elder layers; a hundred times, at least, and possibly as many as a thousand. He cannot heal his tortured inversion, but the damage his thrashing does to his own flesh closes in continent-sized scars of brass and basalt. The Infernal's healing factor is sped by a factor of (10 + current wound penalty). As a Crippling effect, this healing leaves scars made of the materials of the Demon City over the injuries; this is not optional. These scars heal in the time it would have taken the Infernal to recover from their injury without the benefits of this Charm.

At Essence 3, this Charm automatically upgrades. The Infernal may, as an Obvious dramatic action taking one minute, heal one level of damage, at the cost of 3m per level of bashing damage, or 5m per level of lethal damage. During this process, her heart begins to palpitate and her blood gleams with the green light of Ligier as the toxic essence of Malfeas floods her veins, twisting her flesh with the materials of the Demon City. Her hair may take on a brassy sheen or veins of basalt may run through her flesh; regardless, she suffers an internal penalty to all Appearance dice pools with non-Natives of Malfeas equal to the wound penalty of the health level healed. This diminishes at a rate of one per hour. Repeated uses of this effect do not stack the Appearance penalty, but do delay the time until it next decreases by (penalty of wound healed) hours.

* * *

**Skulking Shadow Shintai**

**Cost:** 10m, 1wp; **Min**s: Essence 3; **Type:** Simple (Speed 7, DV-2)

**Keywords:** Combo-OK, Form-Type

**Duration:** One scene

**Prerequisites**: Loom Snarling Deception, Bloodless Murk Evasion

In the dark places of the catacombs of Malfeas lurks the Ultimate Darkness, hidden away from the prideful gaze of Ligier. Those who think that they need only watch for the Ebon Dragon do not think to see what might be hidden right behind them. Upon activating this Charm, the Infernal becomes a shadow of what she once was, flesh shedding the temporary falsehood of solidity. She is rendered a featureless, tar-like mass of faintly translucent darkness; amorphous and somehow not quite of this world.

* Within his uttermost darkness, the Dragon is safe. Only harmful effects enhanced or created by Essence, or which are sources of light, have enough metaphysical potency to affect her, inflicting wounds in the form of disintegrated oozing sections of living shadow. Mundane weapons pass harmlessly through the winds of the Infernal's form, mundane acid may not burn her, mundane poison or disease have no effect, and so on. She is vulnerable to fire, however - a sword dipped in burning oil or a lit torch can do what bare hands could not - and an Exalt with an anima at the 7-10 mote level or higher always counts as a source of light. Her own anima does not count as light for the purposes of this Charm.

* This tenebral form is spun of Essence, and not subject to the limitations of solid form. She has no weight, and may freely move through any obstacle or barrier Bloodless Murk Evasion could be used to bypass. She may dodge freely without regard for having physical room to do so, may not physically clinch or be clinched, and may not be subjected to Blockade Movement, except by sources of light. She is mutable, and may lie flat against the ground to crawl in someone's shadow or stretch to cover a ceiling. She may still act normally despite this ephemeral form, as in the exact instant that the Infernal chooses to act, her shadow body takes on rough humanoid semblance to perform that action and exerts force as though solid.

* The shadow is left by all things and none. The Infernal's identity is impossible to determine. Should this effect be contested by other magic, the Infernal receives [Essence] bonus successes to contest it. In addition, she may always attempt to enter Stealth, regardless of any cover or lack thereof. If she is killed while in the form of the Skulking Shadow, she melts away in even the least light, leaving no corpse.

* The mind rebels to see a shadow without a light. While the Infernal is under the effects of this Charm, she enjoys the benefits of the Solar Stealth Charm Easily Overlooked Presence Method. This effect fails if fully illuminated, though stunting can allow the character to find dark places - such as the shadow of a target, or under the bed.

*The Skulking Shadow is a thing of the dark places of the world, and cannot bear to be illuminated; indeed, the world rejects it. The Infernal suffers a -2 internal penalty to all actions when fully illuminated, the painful light wracking her tenebral flesh. She is under a Compulsion to avoid direct illumination and retreat away from it. This Compulsion can be ignored for a scene by spending two willpower.

At Essence 4 this Charm automatically upgrades, its duration becoming Indefinite.


End file.
